This invention relates to a composition for cleaning metal surfaces, and more particularly concerns a composition useful in imparting a long-lasting lustrous appearance to cymbals.
Cymbals utilized as musical instruments are generally fabricated of bronze metal. Because of the percussive manner of playing the cymbals, especially when struck by a drum stick, the cymbals accumulate surface indentations which hold dust or surface films comprised of oxides and/or sulfides, generally referred to as tarnish.
The cleaning of the cymbals is therefore more difficult than the cleaning of unblemished metal surfaces. Also, whereas most metal polishes leave a significant deposit of protective agent, such deposits would adversely affect the sound-producing qualities of the cymbals. Because of the thinness of the cymbals and their need to survive repeated potentially deforming stresses, it would be detrimental to use conventional polishes having strong abrasives or chemicals which remove significant amounts of metal or metal oxide from the surface being polished.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a composition for cleaning bronze musical cymbals.
It is further object of this invention to provide a composition pursuant to the foregoing object which will cause the cleaned surfaces of the cymbal to resist subsequent accumulation of dirt and tarnish.
It is a another object of the present invention to provide composition of the aforesaid nature formulated to remove minimal amounts of metal and metal oxide from the surface being cleaned.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a composition of the aforesaid nature in the form of a water-based liquid which may be dispensed as a stream or spray from a plastic squeeze bottle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a composition of the aforesaid nature which is substantially non-toxic and of low cost.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.